As the operator of a plant nursery which grows and sells large quantities of many different plant varieties, foliage plants being among them, I am constantly observing the plants during growth, to ascertain if there are unusual appearance or other aspects which would offer potential for sales and attractiveness not currently available.
Thus, this would create and sustain new markets for plant products which can be grown in the nursery with which I am connected.
Since the nursery is in the vicinity of Lake Jem, Fla., generally central in the state, I have been instrumental in growing and selling Ficus of many varieties, particularly the F. benjamina.
During growth of such F. benjamina which by pruning and appropriate training can take several forms, it is desirable to provide the trade with all forms and sizes, some of which are more appealing in one form than another.
As a result of the foregoing I observed the sport of the F. benjamina grown in the nursery and the peculiar curly aspect of its leaves, caused me to grow plants from cuttings of the sport.
This led to causing my new plant to be asexually reproduced by cuttings and tissue culture with the ultimate growing of the same in all the usual forms and establishing that the curly form of the leaves was a continuing characteristic which over time came true in successive generations and thus resulted in a plant of substantially different appearance from the usual Ficus benjamina.